My Promise
by alicelia
Summary: Oneshoot!: Teito Kehilangan senyumannya. Frau berusaha mengembalikan senyuman Teito kembali./R&R Please\\


_**07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino**_

_**My Promise © Mitsuki Asukai**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**_

_**Warning : OOC, Typo's yang bertaburan dimana-mana, Alur kesana kemari,abal, hancur, de el el pokoknya ribet deh! #killed**_

_**Enjoy! Don't forget to RnR!**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Promise<strong>_

Seorang pemuda bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, iris _Emerald_nya menatap jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Cuaca pagi ini tidak terlalu mendukungnya untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya—Hujan. Ya.. Hujan lebat menanti disana, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya itu.

Udara pagi yang dingin membuat pemuda itu menggigil. Pemuda itu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di perpustakaan yang ada di gereja itu.

"Teito-kun? Tidak biasanya kau kemari?" Sapa Castor. Teito tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil sebuah buku.

"Aku hanya... Sedikit bosan..." Jawab Teito lalu duduk disebuah kursi yang ada disana. Castor tersenyum, lalu meletakan buku yang ada ditangannya di rak buku yang ada disampingnya.

"Teito-kun!" Sapa suster-suster yang ada disana. Teito hanya diam, membuat para suster itu agak kecewa dengan sifat Teito itu. Memang semenjak meninggalnya Mikage, Teito kehilangan semangatnya. Meskipun Burupya yang dibawakan Frau sudah membuat Teito agak senang, tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah Mikage dan Mikage.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Teito terus berlari sambil memegang tangan Mikage yang ada dibelakangnya. Pikirannya hanyalah untuk selamat dari kejaran para Black-Hawks yang mengejar mereka berdua. Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga akhirnya terhenti karena didepan mereka ada jalan buntu.

"Teito! Larilah!" Teriak Mikage. Teito menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Mikage.

"Target mereka adalah aku! Larilah Mikage!" Jawab Teito. Mikage tetap memaksa untuk tetap bersama Teito hingga akhirnya para Black-Hawks mengepung mereka.

"Menyerahlah, Teito Klein.." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut silver dan iris _violet_-nya—Ayanami. Teito menjaga jaraknya dari Ayanami untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Bawalah aku dan bebaskan Mikage!" Teriak Teito. Mikage kaget akan perkataan Teito itu, dia langsung menghalangi Teito yang hendak mendekati Ayanami.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Teito! Ingatlah janji kita! Kita adalah sahabat benarkan?" Mikage memegang tangan Teito, Teito menoleh. Ayanami tersenyum licik melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Sungguh mengharukan.. Namun sayang sekali.. Aku lebih memilih kalian berdua mati." Kata Ayanami lalu menyerang Teito dengan _Zaiphon_. Teito dan Mikage meloncat untuk menghindari serangan Ayanami tadi. Mikage langsung menyerang balik Ayanami dengan Zaiphonnya, namun Mikage kalah cepat dengan Ayanami hingga akhirnya Mikage terlempar jauh.

"Hanya begini kah kemampuanmu?" Sindir Ayanami. Membuat Mikage sangat geram. Ayanami, Teito dan Mikage bertempur mati-matian hingga akhirnya Teito dan Mikage kehabisan tenaga.

"Ini akhir hidupmu... Teito Klein..." Ayanami menyerang Teito yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"TEITTO!" Mikage melindungi Teito hingga akhirnya Mikage terluka parah. Teito terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya, spontan detak jantung Teito terasa berhenti, pikirannya melayang

kemana-mana.

"M..Mikage!" Teriak Teito lalu menghampiri Mikage yang terluka parah. Teito terus memanggil nama sahabatnya itu, hingga akhirnya Mikage membuka matanya sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Teito... Tetaplah hidup..." Ucap Mikage. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Tangan kirinya memegang luka yang ada diperutnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tangan Teito yang sekarang ada disampingnya.

"Mikage! Mikage! Bertahanlah! Aku mohon Mikage! Aku mohon!" Teriak Teito. Teito sudah tak sanggup membendung air matanya lagi, Mikage menyapu air mata Teito dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Se...Selamat tinggal... Teito..." Mikage menutup matanya hingga akhirnya denyut jantung Mikage berhenti. Teito terkejut dan terus meneriakan nama Mikage, tetapi Mikage tetap tidak membuka matanya lagi, Mikage telah pergi meninggalkan Teito sendirian untuk selamanya. Dan tepat saat itu juga Frau datang dengan sabit _Verloren _ditangannya, Frau terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya dan menyadari bahwa dia sangat terlambat.

"Hah... Zehel.. Sepertinya kau terlambat" Ucap Ayanami sambil melihat ke arah Teito dan Mikage.

"Cih sial!" Ucap Frau. Ayanami segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Frau membiarkan Ayanami pergi, lalu mendekati Teito yang sedang menangisi kepergian Mikage.

"Mikage..."

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Ya.. Itulah kenangan pahit Teito yang membuat Teito berubah drastis. Keinginannya untuk membunuh Ayanami masih tersimpan dihatinya , hanya dendam pada Ayanami-lah sekarang yang ada dipikirannya. Semua tau hal inilah yang membuat Teito berubah.<p>

"Frau.. Bisakah kau membuat Teito-kun seperti dulu lagi?" Kata Castor pada Frau yang tengah asyik melihat buku-buku _Ecchi_-nya. Frau yang terkejut langsung menutup buku itu.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Frau sambil menyembunyikan buku _Ecchi_ miliknya dibelakang tubuhnya, membuat Castor sedikit mendelik.

"Tentu saja harus kau... Hanya kau yang sangat dekat dengannya"

"Cih.. Aku sudah membawakan Burupya untuknya, apakah itu belum cukup?" Kata Frau dengan sedikit cetus. Namun dalam hati, Frau memang ingin membuat Teito kembali seperti dulu.

"Aku hanya minta satu permintaan padamu... Lagipula ini tidak terlalu susah" Castor membetulkan posisi topi uskupnya dan berjalan melewati Frau.

"Ahh... Baik-baik!" Frau menyerah dan berjalan ketempat Teito duduk. Teito melirik Frau yang berdiri di depannya, lalu kembali membaca buku yang diambilnya tadi.

"Hey, _Kuso Gaki_! Hentikan sifatmu yang manja ini!" Kata Frau lalu duduk didepan Teito. Teito diam beberapa menit lalu meletakan bukunya dan berdiri.

"_Kuso Gaki jana ai_! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku! Dasar uskup mesum!" Jawab Teito dengan ketus, lalu berjalan dan keluar dari perpustakaan gereja itu. Frau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Castor mendekati Frau.

"Lihat? Dia memang seperti itu!"

"Setidaknya lakukan dengan lembut dan perlahan-lahan, Frau..." Castor menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan Frau lagi. Frau agak sedikit kesal, namun hatinya berkata lain, dia sangat ingin membuat Teito kembali seperti dulu.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Hujan sudah mereda. Frau berjalan ke taman gereja dan menemui Labrador yang sedang duduk di taman sambil menikmati teh disana.

"Frau.. Teh?" Tawar Labrador sambil menyurunginya segelas teh. Dengan senang hati Frau menerima pemberian Frau itu dan meminumnya. Memang teh buatan Labrador begitu enak dan dapat membuat hati tenang. "Berusahalah untuk membuat Teito-kun kembali seperti dulu... Lakukan sedikit demi-sedikit.. dia pasti akan melupakan masalahnya itu..." Usul Labrador.

"Terimakasih, Lab" Frau tersenyum kecil, lalu meminum tehnya tadi. Labrador membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Pergilah.. Teito-kun ada dikamarnya" Frau mengangguk lalu menyerahkan gelasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Labarador sendirian disana

* * *

><p>Frau berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia berhenti disebuah pintu kamar—Pintu kamar Teito. Frau mengetuk pintu kamar Teito. Untuk beberapa saat tidak aja jawaban dari dalam.<p>

"Heh _Kuso gaki! _Buka pintunya!" Kata Frau sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu Teito. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam.

"Berisik! Apa yang kau inginkan, Hah!" Kata Teito dari balik pintu kamarnya itu. Frau terus mengetuk pintu kamar Teito hingga akhirnya Teito menyerah dan membuka pintu kamarnya itu.

"Apa yang kau mau, Uskup Mesum!" Kata Teito dengan ketus. Frau masuk ke kamar Teito dan melakukan apa yang disuruh Castor tadi—Mengembalikan Teito seperti dulu. Meskipun harus dibentak-bentak oleh Teito, Frau rela melakukan apa saja demi Teito. Hingga beberapa minggu berlalu, Frau terus saja melakukannya sampai akhirnya Teito merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"_Kuso Gaki_!"

"_Kuso Gaki Jana ai!"_Sahut Teito. Frau hanya tertawa kecil sambil merangkul tubuh Teito yang kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Kuso Gaki?" Tanya Frau lalu duduk disamping Teito. Teito diam sejenak sambil memandangi bulan yang terlihat indah malam itu.

"Aku... hanya ingin menikmati angin malam saja... " Ucap Teito singkat.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Frau. Teito menoleh sejenak, lalu kembali memandangi bulan.

"... Sedikit..."

"Sudahlah... Jangan dipikirkan terus menerus.. Itu hanya membuatmu sakit" Kata Frau sambil mengelus rambut Teito layaknya ayah dan anak.

"Kau ingin menggantikannya?"

"Aku bukan ingin menggantikannya... Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti dulu, _Kuso gaki, _Tapi jika kau ingin aku menggantikannya... Dengan senang hati aku akan berjanji padamu" Jawab Frau. Saat itu juga Teito merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Selama ini hanya Frau-lah yang selalu ada disampingnya, hanya Frau yang ada disampingnya disaat dia sedang bersedih, senang, suka dan duka layaknya Mikage, dan Teito merasakan bahwa dia... Mencintai Frau.

"Arigatou... Frau..." Ucap Teito sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak terukir diwajah Teito. Dengan begini sukseslah permintaan Castor pada Frau, Frau memeluk Teito sehingga membuat Teito agak _blushing._

"Kau tau.. Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, Teito.." Teito kaget setengah mati mendengarnnya, Namun ada perasaan senang juga didalam hatinya, kenapa? Karena Teito juga mencintai Frau.

"Aku juga..."

OWARI!

* * *

><p>Halo para Reader! Bagaimana ceritanya? Hancur? Jelek? Alur kesana kemari? Ya... maklumi saja hehehe... #Duaaak#. Setelah hiatus sekitar 3 bulan.. Aku memilih untuk menulis fanfic dengan fandom 07Ghost, dan ini juga fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini.. jadi mohon bantuannya para Senior sekalian!.<p>

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalamanku waktu syock karena... err... sesuatu yang pokoknya membuatku syock dan hingga akhirnya seseorang mencoba menghiburku lagi... dan peringatan! Bukan berarti sang author lagi jatuh cinta.. Aku cuman menambahkan beberapa imajinasiku saja =3= #killed

Naah.. lupakan saja cuthat gajeku itu XDD. Pendapatku tentang fanfic ini sih... alurnya agak cepat ya.. soalnya itu kebiasaanku kalo nulis fanfic... =.='' dan aku gk tau apa pendapat kalian karena pendapat setiap orang berbeda...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE?**

**Thanks For Reading my Fanfiction~**

**- Mitsuki Asukai a.k.a Nanami 'Yuuki' Vessalius (Himeka-san Kirari at Facebook)**


End file.
